howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Tuffnut Thorston / Riders of Berk
"How to Start a Dragon Academy" Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2012.08.09 16.48.09-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.06-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.10 -2012.08.08 17.41.04-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.04 -2012.08.08 17.38.17-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.01 -2012.08.09 17.38.17-.jpg HtSaDTA-Tuffnut1.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins1.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins2.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins3.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins4.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins5.PNG HtSaDTA-Snotlout5.PNG HtSaDTA-Fishlegs1.PNG Snotlout's Audience.jpg Dining Room Sorrow.jpg Big Decisions.jpg Relief.jpg We Are Family.jpg "Viking for Hire" Dragon Knowledge Quiz.png Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 12.27 -2012.08.23 19.39.18-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.41 -2012.08.09 17.48.09-.jpg The Front of one saddles.png Saddles with Catapults.png Saddles made by Gobber.png One of those.png VikingForHire-SnotloutTwins-12.JPG VikingForHire-Tuffnut1-10.JPG VikingForHire-Twins1-9.JPG VikingForHire-Twins2-52.JPG VikingForHire-Twins3-53.JPG VikingForhire-TwinsSnotlout-61.5.JPG "Animal House" The sheep coming to where it's warm.jpg Animal House-Twins6-96.JPG Animal House-Twins5-91.JPG Animal House-Twins4-90.JPG Animal House-Twins3-68.JPG Animal House-Twins2-67.JPG Animal House-Twins1-46.JPG Animal House-SnotloutTuffnut-53.JPG "The Terrible Twos" Torch-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-33847703-833-511.png TerribleTwos-TwinsBarfBelch-10.JPG TerribleTwos-TwinsTorch1-35.JPG TerribleTwos-Arena2-61.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins1-63.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins2-70.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins3-71.JPG TerribleTwos-EelTest2-74.JPG TerribleTwos-EelTest3-75.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins4-82.JPG Gang With Torch in Terrible Twos.jpeg TerribleTwos-Gang1-85.JPG TerribleTwos-Gang2-124.JPG TerribleTwos-TwinsTorch2-127.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup6-131.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut1-32.JPG TerribleTwos-TuffnutFishlegs-33.JPG Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 9.mp4 snapshot 04.26 -2012.09.16 17.08.31-.jpg TerribleTwos-TuffnutTorch-34.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut2-36.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut3-37.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut4-38.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut5-123.JPG "In Dragons We Trust" Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 13.mp4 snapshot 01.08 -2012.09.19 21.09.35-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 37.mp4 snapshot 11.37 -2012.09.20 18.58.36-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 35.mp4 snapshot 10.44 -2012.09.20 18.55.31-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34.mp4 snapshot 10.38 -2012.09.20 18.52.10-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 75.mp4 snapshot 18.19 -2012.09.23 01.04.32-.jpg IDWT-Hooklout1-5.JPG IDWT-BootNight5-17.JPG IDWT-BootNight6-18.JPG IDWT-Twins1-37.JPG IDWT-Twins2-41.JPG IDWT-Twins3-51.JPG IDWT-TwinsHookfang-52.JPG IDWT-GreatHall3-57.JPG IDWT-AstridSNotloutTwins-58.JPG IDWT-TwinsSnotlout-64.JPG IDWT-Tuffnut1-66.JPG Reacting to what stoick said.jpg IDWT-TwinsBarfBelch1-103.JPG IDWT-TwinsBarfBelch2-104.JPG "Alvin and the Outcasts" Fire into the water.png Going in for the shot.png Snotlout Manor.png AatO-TwinsBB-164.JPG AatO-Twins3-133.JPG AatO-Twins2-118.JPG AatO-Twins1-114.JPG AatO-SnotloutTwins2-12.JPG AatO-SnotloutTwins1-11.JPG "How to Pick Your Dragon" HtPYD-19-Twins1.JPG HtPYD-20-Twins2.JPG "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" PoHaaBYM-16-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-21-SnotloutTwins.JPG PoHaaBYM-22-SnotloutTwins.JPG PoHaaBYM-29-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-30-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-32-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-42-TwinsAstrid.JPG Who cares.jpg PoHaaBYM-55Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-56-SnotloutTwins.JPG PoHaaBYM-63-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-65-SnotloutHiccupTuff.JPG PoHaaBYM-68-Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-69-Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-73-Twins.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png PoHaaBYM-96-TwinsHiccup.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png PoHaaBYM-109TwinsBarfBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-128-TuffnutBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-137-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-138-TwinsBarfBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-139-TwinsBarfBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-161-Tuffnut.JPG PoHaaBYM-202-Gang.JPG What happened.jpg PoHaaBYM-223-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-232-GangBucket.JPG As it turns out.jpg "Dragon Flower" Blue Oleander 01.png "Heather Report, Part 1" Tumblr o4ydu4rFf01u1x8wgo2 1280.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 18.56 -2012.11.17 02.05.08-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.39 -2012.11.17 01.06.24-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.34 -2012.11.17 01.06.00-.png Heather Report1-1.png DD S1 RoB E10 0246.jpg "Heather Report, Part 2" Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 09.50 -2012.12.15 01.16.37-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.58 -2012.12.15 01.06.39-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.33 -2012.12.15 01.06.03-.png "Thawfest" Because it's too dangerous.jpg After getting thrown of their dragon.jpg Thawfest Event 2 - The Log Roll.jpg Ready for the log roll event.jpg "When Lightning Strikes" Nuts 17.png Nuts 16.png Nuts 15.png Nuts 14.png Nuts 13.png Nuts 12.png Nuts 11.png Nuts 10.png Nuts 9.png Nuts 8.png Nuts 7.png Nuts 6.png Nuts 5.png Nuts 4.png Nuts 3.png Nuts 2.png Nuts 1.png Dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk (4).jpg "What Flies Beneath" "Twinsanity" Twins carried by Meatlug.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime991.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime954.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime230.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime220.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime206.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime199.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime184.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime161.jpg No, I still don't get it.png Oh..png Hiccup appear.png Supposed to see up here.png How are we.png Ruff and Tuff with BB.png Ruff begins to talk.png B&B rawr.png Ruff looks.png 2 heads.png "Defiant One" Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 16 Defiant One Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime65.jpg "Breakneck Bog" vlcsnap-2013-03-09-03h27m55s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-00h16m08s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-00h19m39s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-00h21m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-00h41m11s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-22h30m02s249.png "Gem of a Different Color" Dragons Riders of Berk s1e18 – Gem of Different Color112.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e18 – Gem of Different Color9.jpg "We Are Family, Part 1" "We Are Family, Part 2" 3.jpeg Tuffnut Thorston / Riders of Berk Tuffnut Thorston / Riders of Berk Tuffnut Thorston / Riders of Berk